My thoughts
MY THOUGHTS It's never too late to be what you might have been-George Eliot People cry,not beacuse the're weak.It's because they're been strong for too long. Remind yourself that it's okay not to be perfect Everthing has beauty,but not everyone sees it-Confucius Every second is a chance to turn your life around Open your mind before open your mouth Every day is beautiful if you choose to see it.LIVE RULE! Don't stop believing Forget what hurt you but never forget what taught you God didn't bring you this far to leave you In the end we only regret the chances we didn't take Friendship is not a big thing...it's a million little things You only lose what you cling to-Buddha Don't cry because it's over.Smile because it happened When I talk to you I fall in love over and over again. My tastes are simple:I am easily saatisified with the best-Winston S. Churcill Smile,Happy looks good on you Life is too short to wait When you are not sure which way to go, it is always wise to follow your heart. Life is short.Smile while you still have teeth I just need someone who won't give up on me no matter what Life is trying things to se if they work-Kay Bradbury Set your life on fire.Seek those who fan your flames-Rumi Don't follow your dreams chase them Live life to the fullest because you only get to live it once Real friendship is shown in times of trouble Thousands of canddels can be lit from a single candle Life is the moment we'reliving right now Stop thinking about life and chose to live it. People are capable,at any time in their lives,or doning what they dream of. Remember that wherever your heart is,there you will find your treasure. Dreams don't work unless you Do Stop worrying about what you have to loose and start focusing on what you have to gain Be kind whenever possible.It's always possible-Dalai Lama Don't forget to smile!!! "An active mind cannot exist in an inactive body." - General George Patton It is Never too late and You are Never too old. "We learn by doing." - Aristotle Don't cry over someone who wouldn't cry over you. God's plan for your life > Your plan for your life. Let's show the world that less is enough “If you are neutral in situations of injustice, you have chosen the side of the oppressor.” - Desmond Tutu No prayer is complete without presence. "We can change our lives. We can do, have, and be exactly what we wish." - Tony Robbins Find a tiny stream in which your strengths can flow, and carve it into the Mississippi.–Marcus Buckingham Forget the destination become the journey itself and let it be your bliss. ~ Roxana Jones There are only two times when I want to be with you ~ now & forever. ~ #LoveQuote In the end, we only regret the chances we didn't take. Try something new! Don't wish it were easier. Wish you were better. - Jim Rohn Stay positive, focused and keep taking new steps I want you with me right now ll of us are stars and deserve the right to twinkle." Marilyn Monroe "ACreate original content for others to read, it can really help create new connections. It has always been one step at a time, pace yourself and keep going "I'd rather regret the things that I have done than the things that I have not done." - Lucille Ball I wish my mind had an off switch. ?? Always have three things: Something to do. Someone to love. A goal to reach for. Follow your instincts not just your heart, you are usually right Don't let society define you. Do what is right, not what is easy. Distance sometimes lets you know who's worth keeping and who's worth letting go. "Happiness is found in doing, not merely possessing." - Napoleon Hil "The man who is swimming against the stream knows the strength of it." - Woodrow Wilson It's never too late to be what you might have been. Take responsibility for yourself.., because no one's going to take responsibility for you. -Tyra Banks Without duty, life is sort of boneless; it cannot hold itself together. -Joseph Joubert Today is a special day for all of us "While we are postponing, life speeds by." - Seneca" Nothing in the world is more dangerous than sincere ignorance and conscientious stupidity "Let us so live that when we come to die even the undertaker will be sorry." - Mark Twain "The art of being wise is the art of knowing what to overlook." William James You know my name,not my story. Anyone can do any amount of work, provided it isn't the work he is supposed to be doing at that moment. ~ Benchley Stars can't shine without darkness. Things do not make the human, the human makes the things A real friend is one who walks in when the world walks out. Mind is first cause in everyday life, the importance of mindfulness. It has always been one step at a time, pace yourself and keep going "Your goals are the road maps that guide you and show you what is possible for your life." - Les Brown You are worth it —¨•.¸¸* Always share your light with those who are in the dark. Silence never won rights. They are not handed down from above; they are forced by pressures from below. ~ Baldwin "Power is not revealed by striking hard or often, but by striking true" -Honore de Balzac Gold medals don't make champions . . . hard work does. ~ Unknown Go beyond your little world and find the grandeur of God's world. Having an eye for beauty isn't the same thing as a weakness...except possibly when it comes to you. - Suzanne Collins "To believe in something, and not to live it, is dishonest." - Gandhi One never goes further than when they do not know where they are going. -Goethe God has a blessing with your name on it. "He who has overcome his fears will truly be free." ~ Aristole "Dreams are illustrations from the book your soul writing about you." ~ Marsha Norman Wake up everyday stronger than yesterday,face your fears and wipe your tears. ~ Unknown I will grateful for this day. Everyday is a second chance. My religion is very simple.My religion is kindness. ~ Dalai Lama Live for the moments you can't put into words. Wherever you go,go with all your heart. ~ Confucius Rise above the storm and you will find the sunshine. ~ Mario Fernandez Either you run the day or the day runs you. ~ Jim Rohn Stay strong and never give up. If you do not change direction you may end up where you are heading. ~ Lao Tzu Every new day is another chance to chance your life. "Whatever you belive with feeling becomes your deality. ~ Brian Tracy Today is better than yesterday. Let's go somewhere where nobody knows our name. Without the rain there would be no rainbow. ~ Gilbert Chesterton You have come this far,don't give up now. ~ The Notebook Nothing is permanent in this wicked world not even our troubles. ~ Charlie Chaplin "Knowing yourself is the beginning of all wisdom." ~ Anstotle